Taking If For Granted
by Heartaches and Cheap Wine
Summary: Sequal to The Serch For Something more Read that first! What happens when you've lost you're reaons for living? Follow the gang as they cope with the events at the warehouse.


_Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognise. And if you dont know the song give me a PM and I'll give you a list, _

_Warnings: its me so character death, angst, pain and suffering. Possibly Cheesyness too!_

_A/N: with thanks to my lovely C, whos been a great fan gurl and bessie!_

_Reviews are LOVE people i need to know whether or not you like my stuff so i can improve!_

_So as its a sequal You may wanna check out "The Search For Something More" before you read this or it may not make a lick of sense to you!_

_Do enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

Is there such a thing as an unselfish deed? Can you do something that is not for your own personal gain? People say Love isn't what makes the world go round but what makes it worth the ride. People also said that the titanic was unsinkable. People are often wrong. What happens when the love has gone? Does that make life not worth while? The Queen Song goes:

_A hand above the water. An angel reaching for the sky. Is it raining in heaven? Do you want us to cry? And everywhere the broken hearted, On every lonely avenue. No-one could reach them. No-one but you. One by one, only the good die young they're only flying too close to the sun. Life goes on. Without you._

_But does life go on without the person that you treasure most? What happens when your reason for living goes, what do you do then? _

* * *

**Chapter 1 - I'll Be Right Here Waiting For You.**

Sam and Dean sat in the Impala heading towards Ankeny, Iowa. There really was a pack of vampires this time. Sam was asleep and Dean was tapping the steering wheel. Sam sat bolt upright in the seat and Dean looked over at him.

"That's like the millionth time since Illinois Sam. It happened just forget it." Dean swallowed the emotion.

Sam looked at him, "I shot her Dean! It was my finger on that trigger not Dad's!" Sam yelled.

"Look she forgave you and so have I maybe it's time you forgave yourself." Dean looked at his baby brother.

"How can you just switch off like that!" Sam asked as they pulled up outside yet another run down motel.

" switch off like what!" Dean retorted as they got out of the car.

"She was you're girlfriend and I shot her. Twice!" Sam yelled.

"Shut up Sam!" Dean said through gritted teeth.

They checked in to the motel and went to the room.

"Ok so what do we know?" Dean asked as he put the bags on the bed. Sam grunted and threw himself down.

"Dude call Ella maybe she could help with that!" Dean raised his eyebrows and smiled.

"I can't dude I shot her best friend. I took precious time from you and her and her and Ella it's not right Dean. She should be here with us now." Sam said and Dean's face fell,

"well she's not so we have to deal 'kay?"

The boys were sitting in the Impala watching what they thought was the nest. Dean tapped his fingers on the dash. Sam looked up then at Dean.

"Dude stop that! it's annoying!" he growled. Dean smiled then did it again and again until Sam snapped and grabbed his wrist then threw it onto his lap. Dean sighed. Loudly. Sam flipped the radio on and slouched in the seat.

'_I took for granted all the times_

_That I thought would last somehow_

_I hear the laughter, I taste the tears _

_But I can't get near you now'_

Dean looked at the radio and back out of the window. Sam slammed the radio off. "dude I'm sorry" he looked at Dean and smiled. Dean reached over and flipped it back on.

' _where ever you go, whatever you do _

_I will be right here waiting for you._

_Whatever it takes or how my heart breaks _

_I will be right here waiting for you'_

Sam looked at his brother and Dean rested his head on the window.

' _I don't know how we'll survive this romance_

_But if I'm with you I'll take the chance._

_Oh can't you see it baby you got me going crazy_

_Wherever you go whatever you do_

_I will be right here waiting for you_

_Whatever it takes or how my heart breaks _

_I will be right here waiting for you.'_

Dean smiled as the song finished. "that was playing in the hospital." he stated. Sam began to talk but movement distracted them. "there's five." Dean said as he opened the car.

"Maybe going on a hunt?" Sam volunteered.

"clear out the nest then get the rest when they get back?" Dean looked at Sam who laughed.

"lets go then!" Sam opened the door when the other cars had driven off.

Dean crept quietly in the door and sneaked up behind a vampire and decapitated him. Sam took two down in one shot. But not to be bettered, Dean took down the other three. Sam looked at him and Tried to mask the fear in his eyes.

Dean wasn't thinking straight, he didn't even blink, didn't think, didn't falter, just rode the adrenalin. Or was it pain he was riding? Sam thought as Dean wiped the blood off of his face. The door flew open and the rest of the back appeared two went to Dean and two to Sam.

The leader stood in the middle. Sam and Dean glanced at each other and both took out the two Vamps easily. Dean got his head hit off of the wall but Sam took the fangs head off without thinking. The Leader charged Sam but Dean Smiled and Sam ducked. Dean took out the leader with the same amount of venom as he had cleared the nest. Sam swallowed hard and got up. "Dude you ok?" Sam asked as Dean wiped more blood from his face then nodded.

"why shouldn't I be?". Sam shook his head,

"No reason but five vamps in like two minutes is just strange that's all." Sam shrugged as they walked out of the door.

"Yeah well." Dean carried on walking. He opened the car door and got in. Sam walked around and Climbed in himself.

The drive back to the motel was the most uncomfortable drive of Sam's life. Dean was silent. Which usually meant that he was thinking about something important and you probably shouldn't bother him. Sam decided that he shouldn't and thought about Ella instead. She was back in Illinois.

It was her who had found this hunt. She made up the file and everything. God he missed her. Her little quirks, her ability to know what he needed with out even opening her eyes. He tried in vain to think of the good times but the look on her face when he said that he and Dean should do this alone. God that killed him.

He just wanted her right now. Just to crawl into bed and fall asleep with her in his arms, wake up with her in his arms. Just generally have her in his arms. Dean slamming the door pulled Sam out of his painful trance. Sam jumped out of the car and back into the motel room.

His cell phone rang. He looked at the caller ID. Ella. He put the cell on the table and it continued to ring. "The point in that annoying tone is you answer it!" Dean walked over but Sam picked up the phone.

"No." was his soft almost silent reply. Dean shook his head.

"she's gonna keep calling until you pick up. Her and Frey are stubbornly similar in that respect." Dean shrugged out of the leather jacket. The phone eventually stopped. "What is that anyway?" Dean took his tops off as he made his way to the bathroom.

"It's called Your Guardian Angel." Sam tossed the phone on to the bed and took his jacket off, before sitting down. Dean looked at him and shook his head.

"Going into the shower. Answer my cell if it rings." Dean closed the door and Sam smiled. His cell rang again and he sighed and cancelled the call. He would make her understand.

Dean emerged twenty minutes later and pulled on a clean pair of boxers and a t-shirt. Sam was laying flat out on the bed and Dean smiled. "never could stay awake could you?" he joked to the sleeping Sammy. He wondered if he should wake him up but he looked too peaceful, Dean decided he should just leave it. He pulled back to covers of his own bed and sighed. He rested his head on the pillow and reached out his arm to where she should have been. He pulled his arm back to his own body from the cold, empty space. God he missed her. He wanted her here. With him. He hadn't held her in exactly two months, one week, five days, eight hours, twenty five minutes and forty-two seconds. He just wanted to hear her laugh right now. Have her roll on top of him and fall asleep like she used to do. Dean pushed the thought of 'her' to the back of his mind and tried to go to sleep.

Once Sam was sure that Dean was asleep. He lent over and picked up his cell.

Dialling the number was the easy part

he knew it off by heart.

It was pressing the button to call

That scared him most of all.

His finger hovered over the call button and he pressed it. The ringing started and he smiled when the voice at the other end answered really sleepily. "Hi Ella, Just thought I'd call to see how you are."

**Chapter 2 -Give Me A Long Kiss Goodnight And Everything Will Be Alright.**

Sam was packing the next morning when Dean woke up. He had heard the whole conversation the night before. unbeknown to Sam. "morning sleeping beauty" Sam laughed as Dean smirked. Sam headed for the shower

"New hunt?" Dean gestured at the laptop and packed clothes.

"Yeah, something like that." Sam nodded as he went into the bathroom. Dean shrugged and got up to get dressed. Sam came out of the bathroom fully dressed.

"what do you mean something like that? Dean asked as he came back into the room from the car.

"Well I'm gonna wrestle with my own demons. I'm going back to Illinois." Sam smiled. "You can go on the hunt I researched if you want you don't have to come back." Sam looked at Dean.

"No I want to." he smiled as Sam shook his head and picked up his laptop, did one last check of the room and left.

Sam flicked on the radio. Dean hadn't once listened to Metallica since Illinois. He just listened to whatever Sam wanted to or the station that came on randomly.

'_Take away the sensation inside_

_Bittersweet migraine in my head_

_Like a throbbing toothache of the mind_

_I cant take this feeling anymore._'

Sam looked at Dean who continued to look out of the window, He knew what he was thinking. This was the song that was on the radio when she went into cardiac arrest.

'_Drain the pressure from the swelling _

_This sensations over whelming _

_Give me a long kiss goodnight_

_And everything will be alright'_

She just lay there it was scary. Ella was screaming for them not to let her die. Sam had to hold her back.

'_Tell me that I wont feel a thing_

_Give me novacaine _

_Out of body and out of mind _

_Kiss the demons out of my dreams'_

Sam had dreamt about that every time he closed his eyes. He seen her face haunting him like Jess did asking him why.

'_I get the funny feeling and that's alright_

_Jimmy says it's better than here _

_Drain the pressure form the swelling _

_This sensations over whelming'_

It was always Dean who told him that it was ok when they woke up in the middle of the night, with Sam screaming. He had froze every time a gun was needed in a hunt since then. Ghosts, that werewolf in San Antonio…………

'_Give me a long kiss goodnight_

_And everything will be alright_

_Tell me Jimmy I wont feel a thing_

_Give me novacaine.'_

Sam sighed as the song ended then his cell rang again. "Hey Ell,'" he said as he turned the radio down. Dean smiled to himself. Sam was happy again but this visit would kill him. He was with her solidly for over three months.

She was his rock, she always knew what he needed. The reassurance that he would never ask for she would give him, the smile, the nod, the hug, the kiss, the way she would sing along to metallica in the car. Her head banging ways to the slowest song on the radio possible.

She made him laugh, brought him coffee. Promised she'd never leave him. She loved him. Dean felt the tears forming at the corners of his eyes. Sam clicked the phone off. "She's still at the blue ridge motel, room 24 floor 04. We've just to go up." Sam put the phone back in his pocket.

It was about midnight when they pulled up to the motel. They looked at the room window. It was dark but they knew she would still be awake. Sam and Dean got their bags and went up to the room. Sam was nervous. He hadn't seen her in two months. He walked in as quietly as he could.

She turned and faced him. He put the bag down and climbed onto the bed she sat up and took him into her arms "god I love you." he whispered into her hair as tears made their way down their cheeks. She pushed the jacket off his shoulders and pulled him into a scorching kiss.

Dean made his way over to the other bed, he put his bag down, took off his jacket and boot before he crawled under the covers. He stretched out his arm and she rolled into him wincing when her chest made contact with his.

"I thought you were never coming back Dean." she mumbled into him. He kissed her head then her lips. "You're here now and that's all that matters" she whispered as he helped her climb onto him. He held her close.

"I love you Freya." he kissed her and stroked her back.

"I love you too." she kissed his neck. Dean held her close. He knew all these feelings would come back. This was going to kill him to leave her all over again.

**Chapter 3 - Forget-me-nots And Second Thoughts.**

Dean and Freya woke up like that the next morning. Just like old times. Sam and Ella watched as Dean stroked her back sleepily and sighed. Sam pulled Ella into him. " I'm sorry" he said into her hair.

"Sam forget it! She's here with us." She turned to face him.

"I love you" he pulled her closer to him.

"I know babe, I love you too." She kissed him and rested her head on his chest. Freya giggled then winced.

"You OK?" Dean looked at her.

"Yeah, just a little sensitive," she smiled and lay her head back on his chest and winked at Ella. Dean ran his hand back and forth across her back. She reached her hand up and started to play with his hair. Ella walked by to get to the bathroom.

"Dude you need to get up they wounds need cleaned and the dressings changed." She commanded,

"Yeah I know but just a few more minutes" Freya snuggled into Dean. He kissed the top of her head and Ella laughed. Twenty minutes later and Dean and Ella helped Freya to the bathroom.

"I can walk myself dude." She said stubbornly. Dean kissed her and She wrapped her arms round his neck.

"Dude encouraging her to French kiss, does not help to change the dressings!" Ella pouted - hands on hips. Dean winked at her then kissed Freya on the head,

"I'll be out here when your done." he said as she took hold of his hand.

"What like last time?" her eyes shone with tears.

"Babe I'm not going to do that again. I swear!" he kissed her finger tips and she let him go. He walked into the bedroom and shook his head. Sam smiled sadly as Dean made the bed.

Half an hour later Freya and Ella came from the bathroom. Freya made her way over to the table and sat down. Dean joined her, "See I'm still here." he took her hand, she smiled weakly.

"Ell. do want to go for a walk we have a lot to talk about?" Sam asked Ella as she sorted out Freya's meds. Ella nodded and Sam picked up his jacket.

"ok we wont be gone very long but you need to take two of the capsules at one, then the little tablet at two, then the green one at two thirty." She put them in a little medicine cup. "Dean could you make sure that she takes them at exactly the right time, because if she doesn't then it knocks everything off balance" she put her jacket on and Dean stared at her in disbelief. "I'm serious!" she placed her hands on her hips, "the last time she didn't we were up all night because she was in pain" Ella pouted. Sam took her arm and practically dragged her out of the door.

"That's what I've had to put up with since you two did a runner!" Freya yelled getting up.

"Calm down this isn't good for you." Dean rose to his feet. Freya turned and faced away from him.

"It isn't good for me?! Dude you just left! It hurt more than being shot!" she turned and looked at him

"I'm sorry! Sam had to get away. It killed me to leave you here!" he looked at her. "Dean, I just wanted you back here. With me. Sam had to get away?" she asked suddenly catching on to the statement.

"he's been having nightmares about you and the shots he took and the hospital and you nearly dying. He can't look at a gun let alone touch one." He walked towards her.

"I'm so sorry Dean." she gazed up at him.

" you have nothing to be sorry for. I just couldn't come back. I swear this will kill me when I have to leave. Whenever that is." he sighed and gently hugged her close to him.

"don't leave me Dean. I can come with you." she buried her head into his shoulder. "Freya you need to get better. And being with me wont help matters." he ran his thumbs over her shoulders and sighed into her hair.

"Dude I know things! I'm psychic remember," she raised her eyes to meet his.

"No way. I cant protect you." her eyes filled with tears at his harsh tone.

"hey baby I'm sorry, it's just I can't risk loosing you all over again. I wont." he looked into her eyes and wiped the tears away that had fallen down her cheeks.

"Dean-" he raised his finger to her lips.

"--shhh. don't say anything." he kissed her gently on the lips,

"I've missed this Dean. Just us. I'm scared. I don't want you to go again. I hated it the last time." she looked at him and sighed as she kissed him again. He picked her up and placed her on the bed. "the last time you did that was when you lifted me out of the window in Illinois ." She snuggled into him.

"Actually it was just after you got shot. I picked you up and placed you on the stretcher like that." he took her hand. His eyes shone like she had only seen once before. "Dean I'm here ok? I'm never gonna leave you. I promised you that didn't I?" she reached her other hand up and wiped away the tears that had fallen from his crowded eyes. He took her hand in his.

He kissed her fingertips again and she lent into him. "tell you what I'll come with you on your next hunt BUT--" she said before he interrupted, "--I'll stay in the motel. And I'll also have a word with Sammy." She kissed his neck then the little twitch on his jaw. Dean slowly turned over and pinned her beneath him. He kissed her lips then down her neck. He unzipped the zip on her t-shirt and his cell rang.

They both groaned, "Don't answer it" she breathed as he shifted to get the phone. Ella. "Unbelievable, What?" he said as he put the phone to his ear. "I know what time it is. Yes I was just getting them for her. Yeah I'll make sure, I promise. Bye Ella" he sighed and shut the phone off. "It's one o'clock. You need to take your meds." he whispered getting off her.

She sat up and watched him as he walked over to the table and picked up the medicine cup and poured her a glass of water. He came back over to the bed and handed them to her before sitting down. She took the two capsules and practically threw them down her throat, she took a sip of water then placed the glass down on the bedside table. He looked at her and she opened her mouth.

"AAAAAH, see all gone." she lay back down and he laughed as crawled up the bed and lay beside her. She sighed and turned into him. He wrapped his arms around her. "Everything will be ok," she whispered as she placed her head in the crook of his neck.

"Yeah I know." he kissed the top of her head. He needed her to say that. Needed anyone to say that.

"Everything will be ok." she placed a kiss on his jaw then ran her hand backwards and forwards over his chest. He pulled her closer.

Sam dragged Ella out of the door and down the steps. "Are you sure she's older than you?" he joked as they turned the corner. Ella laughed. "I'm serious. You're smothering her!" he put his arm around her.

"I'm just, I don't want to lose her Sam." she put her hand in his pocket

"I know" he admitted.

"Dude where's the ring?" she asked as she felt around in the empty pocket. Sam always carried the ring he had for Jess in his left hand pocket. Sam smiled and took her hand.

He walked around to the most amazing place Ella thought she had ever seen. Ok it was just a bridge. A little wooden bridge, with a little crystal stream running below it. The grass on either side was perfectly cut and there were lilies and Tulips. Ella looked around as Sam walked on to the bridge. He put his hand out and Ella joined him. He got down on one knee in front of her and Ella almost passed out.

"The ring is in one of the bags somewhere. But this ring," he went into his back pocket and took out a small black box. He opened it and there it was. A white gold, ring with two ruby hearts in the centre. "Is for you. Ella Scott will you marry me?" he took her left hand and she squealed. She nodded as tears ran down her cheeks. He took the ring from the box and Ella noticed the inscription.

"Love entwines our hearts forever." she placed it on her finger and an applause filled the air as Sam kissed her then scooped her up and spun her around. Sam looked round and a crowed had gathered and were cheering. Ella laughed and wiped her eyes. "I love you." she breathed

"I Love you more." he kissed her. She looked up a him.

"Dude can we not be one of those couples who have _that _argument!" she giggled as they walked off of the bridge. She took out her cell,

"You gonna tell 'em?" Sam questioned.

"No it's just before one and I don't think that they will have remembered about a certain parties medication." she put the phone to her ear and Sam laughed.

"Don't speak to me like that Dean Winchester! Do you know What time it is? Time for her meds. Dude you will remember about the rest of them. Promise?"

Ella looked at Sam in disbelief as he tried to hold back the giggles. "He just hung up on me!" He couldn't hold them back any longer. He burst into fits of the giggles and Ella pouted. He took her hand and kissed it. She just laughed at him and shoved him. Gently.

He fell over into the little stream and Ella almost fell in after him laughing her head off. Sam stood up and wiped the water off of his face. He pushed his hair out of his eyes and Ella sat down before she fell down.

"Now that was Not funny!" Sam climbed out. His clothes stuck to his very well toned body.

"Karma does have a way of coming back round and pushing you into streams." Ella got up. Sam couldn't help but smile at his fiancée's ability to make everything seem good. His fiancée. Sam smiled Ella walked over and stood on her tiptoes and Kissed Sam. She pulled away.

"Aww dude! Don't do that to me." he pulled her but she resisted.

" I will do what ever I want to you." She smirked evilly Sam raised his eye brows. "So you can put that in your pipe and smoke it!" she slipped her hand into his.

**Chapter 4 - Where Do Broken Hearts Go?**

Ella and Sam walked into the motel room as quietly as possible. Dean was laying sleeping on the bed and Freya was laying with her head on his chest. Sam smiled when he walked over to the table and Freya reached out her hand. "Let me see then." she gestured to Ella. Ella smiled and held out her hand. " Now that is what I call a proposal." she winked at Sam and raised her eyebrows.

"That's what you call a what?" Dean sleepily opened his eyes and sat up. He looked at the ring on Ella's hand and smiled "Congratulations!" he sounded very excited. "Sammy why the hell are you… Actually I don't want to know." he supported Freya as she sat up wincing at the pain.

"You did remember the pills right?" Ella exclaimed as Sam walked to the bathroom. Freya turned and tossed the empty medicine cup at Ella.

"Dude it's been three months and eight days since I was shot. It's still gonna be tender!" she giggled there was a knock at the door. Ella looked at Sam and he looked at Dean who looked at Freya. She laughed and walked over to the door and opened it. "Who are you and what do you want?" Freya asked. Ella burst into a fit of the giggles. Dean looked around Freya's perfectly toned ass and his mouth fell open.

"Oh My God?!" He practically jumped off of the bed and to the door. Sam walked over and Freya looked at Dean. He brushed past her and hugged the girl. Freya and Ella exchanged glances and Sam smiled. "Come in" Dean ushered the girl in. Freya looked her up and down.

Thin, medium height, Brown eyes, really big ass. She tilted her head. Suppose someone could say she was pretty. Freya glared at her. She was openly flirting with Dean. Her blonde hair swished this way and that. Freya slammed the door closed and stared straight at Dean.

"Didn't your mother teach you that it's rude to stare?" the girl was sickly sweet. Ella almost jumped on her. Freya smiled.

"didn't yours ever teach you not to be a whore?" Freya lifted one eyebrow and tilted her head. Sam cleared his throat. The girl sniggered. Freya looked at Dean who flashed her a _be nice _look. "Who are you anyway? What do you want?" Freya put her hands on her hips.

"My name is Jo and I'm here for Dean." she said brassily putting her arms around Dean. Dean didn't protest he just smiled. Freya smiled masking the hurt. She walked over to the slip on trainers and Ella's eyes grew wide.

"Well you can have him." She said as she put her leather jacket on over the hooded top. "I'm going for a walk." Dean put his hand out to protest but Freya jerked away.

"I'm coming!" Ella yelled as she grabbed her jacket again.

"No. I'm going myself." she held back the tears. Ella looked at her then nodded.

"Call me." she whispered as Freya closed the door. Ella glared at Dean. "If she dies or gets ill. It's your fault." she brushed passed him and Jo making her way to the bathroom. Sam shrugged and followed her closing the door behind him.

Dean looked at Jo who still had her arms around him. He backed off and she tilted her head. "What's up?" she asked as he made his way to the table and sat down.

"Nothing, everything's good. What about you how have you been?" he asked as she took her jacket off and sat on the other chair.

"Ok. I mean mum's still going nuts about me hunting but she'll come around." Jo reached out a hand and placed it over Dean's. he smiled but didn't move away. "Who are the girls anyway?" she asked as she moved the chair around a little bit, not moving her hand.

"The one in the bathroom is Ella. She's Sam's fiancée. And the other one is Freya." Jo had moved the chair around so she was practically in front of Dean.

"oh .the bitch." Jo tested. Dean didn't reply he just looked at the door. He knew someone or something was out there. "Miss me?" Jo asked as she turned Dean's head. "Yeah a little." the feeling he had was irritating him.

"A Little?" Jo questioned as she ran her thumb across his cheek. Dean got up and walked over to the door. He put his hand on the handle and opened it. There was nothing

there. "What?" Jo asked as he shut the door and walked back over to her.

"I thought I heard a noise." he smiled. She exhaled.

"You have no idea what you do to me Dean Winchester." Jo stood up. Dean looked at her wide eyed. She ran her hand over the back of his neck and pressed her lips to his. Dean got that feeling again and pushed Jo away. He didn't turn around. He didn't need to.

He looked at the wall above Jo's head. He knew he hadn't heard her. He knew it was her heart that he had heard breaking. He felt her swallow. Ella and Sam came out of the bathroom. Ella looked up at Sam and he looked at the person behind Dean. Freya backed out of the room and closed the door again. There was no way that little slut was going to see her cry.

(Freya from when she first leaves.)

Freya closed the door. _Jo_ she thought. How could he not push her away? Freya walked down the steeps and started to shake. She sat on the bottom step and sighed. Her chest was throbbing but so was her head.

She wanted him to want her. She needed him. She loved him. If it was the last thing she did she was going to fight for him. Freya turned and walked back up the steps. She heard voices. She stopped at the door and listened. She smiled when it asked the question. _Ella is blah de blah de blah and the other one is Freya. _Freya rested her head on the wall. _and the other one _she thought as tears filled her eyes. _just another notch on the bed post. _

she swallowed the tears and darted round the corner. Dean opened the door and she wiped her eyes. She heard the door close and walked around again. She wasn't sure if something was wrong or the pain in her head was just because she was so pissed off at 'it'.

"_you have no idea what you do to me Dean Winchester." _Freya blinked in disbelief and opened the door. He was kissing her. Freya looked at Dean. She stood there. Freya swallowed as Sam and Ella came out of the bathroom. She backed out of the door and closed it.

She exhaled and walked down the steps. She went into her back pocket and took out Dean's ring. She smiled as she put it in the Impala and walked away.

(Sam and Ella In the bathroom)

Ella sat on the edge of the bath and slammed her fist into the wall. "Who that hell is she?" she squeaked.

"Jo." Sam said as he leaned against the door. Ella gave him an ice cold look. "we met her a while back. Her mum and my dad are friends." Sam smiled.

"Who does she think she is? and him? don't even get me started." Sam thought Ella was about to explode and stayed flat against the wall. Ella looked at the wall above Sam's head. "This isn't gonna end well Sam is it?" She looked sad.

"I hope it doesn't end. I don't know what I would do if I lost you Ella." he knelt in front of her. She giggled and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Not us. Them." she gestured to the other room.

"Jo and Dean haven't even started and wont" he rested his head on her lap.

"again them. Freya and Dean. That thing will make sure of it." Sam raised his head.

"Dude Freya has Dean's ring. And his heart. She didn't survive being shot to walk away from him." Ella's eyes filled with tears. They heard the door open and close. "Should we call the ambulances now?" Sam joked. Ella laughed but a stray tear escaped and he wiped it for her

. "Promise me that no matter what happens you wont leave me Sam." Ella took his hand.

"I promise if you do?" Ella kissed him. "Lets go make sure nothing happens." they stood up and she took his hand. He opened the door to the deathly silence. Ella saw Jo in front of Dean and Freya standing in the doorway. She looked at Sam and he looked at her.

Freya backed out of the door and closed it. Ella took Sam's hand and Dean steeped away from Jo. Jo smirked and wiped her lips.

Sam saw red and let Ella go. She walked over to Jo and hit her square on the jaw. Right hand backhander. Jo was on the floor and Ella lent over her. "Three things and I'll break it down for your bottle blonde head. One - Your lucky that was my right hand. Two - your God Damned Lucky that I never punched you and three you come near us again and I swear I will kill you myself!" Jo looked around for support but Dean was in the bathroom and Sam was beside the door.

Jo stood up and Ella walked over to Sam. He put his arm around her as Jo grabbed her jacket and stormed out of the room. Sam kissed Ella on the head and tapped lightly on the door,

"Dude you 'kay?" he heard Dean throw up. Ella walked over and got a glass of water and Handed it to Sam. "I'm coming in ok?" Sam gently pushed open the door. Dean threw up again. Sam handed him some toilet paper and he wiped his mouth and sat up. He took the glass of water Sam handed him and took a sip.

"what have I done dude?" he looked at Sam and Sam noticed the look in his eyes. Sam smiled and sat on the edge of the bath.

"We'll find her and you didn't kiss her right? She kissed you." Sam looked at Dean.

"that's weak Sam. It doesn't matter. it shouldn't have happened." Dean's phone went. It was Jo. He pressed cancel. Sam smiled. Ella looked round from the door and walked in. she knelt in front of Dean and took his hand.

" You wanna go look?" her voice was so gentle Dean let a tear escape. He wiped his eyes and got up.

"Let's go."

**Chapter 5 -There's no place that Far.**

'I can't imagine any greater fear

than waking up without you here

Though the sun would still shine on

My whole world would all be gone."

They left the motel room and went down the stairs. Dean went to the Impala and opened the door. He had to hold back the tears as he picked the ring up. Ella placed a hand on his shoulder. "I think I know where she went." Dean looked up. Ella and Sam looked confused.

' If I had to run, if I had to crawl

If I had to swim a hundred rivers just to climb a thousand walls

Always know that I would find a way to get to where you are

There's no place that far.'

Dean slammed the door of the Impala closed and walked off down the street. Sam and Ella ran to catch up with him. "How do you know?" Sam asked.

"I don't know I have this feeling." Dean sped up.

"Dude I know I walk fast but I'm a little over five foot!" Ella mumbled from the other side of Sam. Sam took her hand and placed it in his pocket.

'It wouldn't matter while we're apart

Lonely miles, two stubborn hearts

Nothing short of God above

Will turn me away from your love, I need you that much."

Sam crossed the street as Dean practically ran. He walked passed a bar. "she could be in there" Ella stopped at the door.

"She's not" was Dean's answer. Sam and Ella exchanged glances. Dean got to an alley way and stopped.

' If I had to run, if I had to crawl

If I had to swim a hundred rivers just to climb a thousand walls

Always know that I would find a way to get to where you are

There's no place that far.'

He rushed down the alleyway and Sam held Ella close. He turned her lifeless body over and lifted her head. Painful memories of that day flooded his mind. "You did it before and you can do it again. I'm sorry. I need you. I love you." He picked her up and Sam closed his eyes.

"Oh God Frey……" Ella's eyes filled with tears as Sam held her closer still.

'Always know that I would find a way to get to where you are

There's no place that far.'

**Chapter 6- Watching, Waiting, Commiserating**

Ella sat and held her hand in vice like grip. Sam sat behind Ella stroking her back. Dean sat and watched her laying there. He didn't touch her. Didn't speak to her. Just Like last Time. Ella reached over and knocked hair out of her eyes. Her fringe just sat there. Always did. Dean smiled slightly.

"Going for coffee. You want some or are you coming?" Sam looked at Dean who didn't flinch then at Ella. Ella nodded and let go of Freya's hand. She took Sam's as they made their way out of the room.

"He blames himself and that's partially my fault." Sam hugged Ella close.

"I know he does Ell. He needs us right now. Don't blame yourself for this." Ella stopped at the machine. Sam removed three cups.

"He wont want any Sam." Ella looked at him.

"God I love you." he sighed and pulled her close. "I'm here for you Ell. Anything you need. Just promise me you'll always be here." he kissed her head and she looked up at him.

"Not going anywhere Sammy. I promise. I love you too much 'kay?" She kissed him again. They got the coffee, taking one for Dean anyway and walked into the room.

Dean was still sat there. Ella walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him from behind. He flinched slightly. "This is not your fault Dean. I promise. Look she'll wake up she always does. You need to eat or at least drink something. You'll be no good to her when she wakes up otherwise," Ella kissed him on the cheek and put her hand back.

Sam gave her the coffee and she slowly brought her arm around. Her lifted his hand and took the plastic cup from her. He smiled weakly and she had to stop the tears. She moved around to the other side of the bed and Sam smiled.

"Come on lets get some fresh air huh?" Sam tried and Dean stood up and nodded. Ella smiled and Dean walked out of the door. Sam followed him.

"Come on dude," Ella sat down again. "Seriously, he cant take much more of you lying there. And I cant take much more of this coffee." Ella sighed. "Freya Louise Simpson you open your eyes right now! I'm not asking you I'm telling you!" Ella yelled and jumped to her feet. "Oh What's the point!" she yelled and sat back down. Freya's eyes flickered open.

"Dude no fire I mean it!" she said groggily. Ella screamed and jumped up. "Doctor! Nurse! Somebody who's qualified in medicine!" she took Freya' hand. Two doctors came rushing into the room. They started to talk and run tests. Freya looked around.

"Dean? Where is he?" she was panicked now.

"Shhh it's ok Freya he's outside with Sam." Ella pacified her friend. One of the junior nurses went outside to get him.

An hour later Freya was sitting up demanding a double bacon cheese burger with large fries and a diet coke. Ella pouted and Sam sighed. Dean smiled and Freya looked at him. The doctor laughed and nodded. Ella jumped up. "Let's go and get it for her Sam." she yanked him off of the bed and out the door. Freya lent back into the pillows and sighed.

"can you remember what happened Miss Simpson?" the doctor asked and Freya shook her head. The doctor felt the tension and nodded then left. Dean reached out for her hand and she pulled it away. He looked at her.

"I'm sorry." that was all he could think to say. She exhaled and looked straight at him. Dean looked at the floor,

"Look at me." she commanded. He lifted his eyes to hers and a stray tear fell down her cheek.

" I get it" he said as he wiped away her tears and got up.

"where are you going?" she asked as she caught onto his sleeve. He looked round at her. "Don't go. Look we've been through far too much for one of us to just walk away." he sat back down on the chair and she reached for him. He sat on the bed and she pulled him close into her. He shifted and sat beside her and she snuggled into him.

"I'm sorry" he whispered into her hair.

"I know you are Dean. Can we forget that whole sorry mess happened?" she looked up at him and he looked as though he could cry.

"to forget everything you need to put this back on." he slipped the ring from his finger and handed it to her. She slipped it on her thumb and kissed him. Sam and Ella came back with the food and sighed from the doorway.

"Dude they are like the rain!" Ella laughed taking Sam's hand.

"They are as bad as each other!" Sam laughed as Dean grabbed hold of Freya before she fell off of him.

"It could be worse." Ella rested her head on Sam's chest.

"Yeah they could be naked!" Sam laughed then winced as Ella smacked him on the arm.

"I meant they could be not talking!" Ella laughed and Freya turned around.

"so once aint enough for you Ella Winchester?" Freya smirked.

"No it's not Mrs Winchester." Ella laughed as she walked into the room. Dean smirked and hugged Freya closer. Sam handed Freya the food. She sat back and opened the bag. She took out the burger. She then salted the fries and ate every last one of them. Dean sat open mouthed as she demolished the burger too.

"what?" she asked looking around the dumbstruck faces. Dean dug his fingers into her hips and she sighed leaning forward into him. Sam rolled his eyes. Ella laughed.

"Dude do not start! I didn't take her to a park to propose!" Dean laughed at Sam. "yeah and it was the most unromantic thing ever! You gave her your ring!" Sam sighed.

"Dude! He nearly lost her, and it's sweet!" Ella jumped to Dean's defence. Sam looked hurt. Ella walked over and stood in front of him. "I loved ours though!" she giggled as she hugged him.

"When you two crazy kids are done." Freya sniggered. Sam winked at Freya then picked Ella up and sat her on the bed and started kissing her passionately.

"Dude watch my feet!" Dean yelled as Ella went to lie down. Freya laughed and snuggled into Dean. Ella and Sam both burst into uncontrollable fits of laughter.

**Chapter 7 - In Hot Water.**

Two weeks later.

Los Angeles , California. Sam woke up with another nightmare. Ella soothed him as she called Freya on her cell. "You don't have to bother them." Sam sighed as Ella hung up.

"He's your brother and she's more like my sister! They'll worry" Ella walked to the door and Dean and Freya walked in.

"Ok so this blonde chick ties us up in some warehouse because she wants dad?" Dean looked at Sam.

"A blonde chick ties you up? Please tell me it was dark blonde!" she half joked. Dean put his hand on top of Freya's . Sam laughed.

"She had really short blonde hair and it wasn't just us Dean, there were other guys." Freya looked at Dean,

"Short as in Ella short or same style but shorter than yours?" Sam looked at her and Dean laughed. "what?" Freya asked innocently.

"Same as mine but shorter." Sam pouted.

"Ok then where any clues?" Ella asked as she walked over to Sam.

"I don't know" he confessed.

"It's ok, look we'll just go next door and we'll meet you for breakfast." Dean stood up and took Freya's hand.

"Let's go then" she smiled and they walked next door. Sam laughed and Ella smirked.

"It's like seven so I'm gonna head for a shower." Ella picked up her wash bag. Ella walked into the bathroom and placed the wash bag down and turned the shower on. She pulled the curtain over and got undressed.

She was in the shower about ten minutes when she realised that she hadn't brought in the body wash. She wiped her eyes and reached around for the wash bag. She brought the bag into the shower. "Fiddlesticks!" she yelled after realising that she had forgotten the shower gel.

"Looking for this?" a voice asked as she opened the curtain to get out. Ella shrieked and brought the curtain round to cover herself.

"Sam! I swear I will kill you!" she glared at him. He opened the bottle. "Strawberry?" he looked at her.

"Yeah it's good for the skin!" she snatched the bottled and turned into the shower. Sam pulled her into him. "dude get out!" she turned to him and he snatched the bottled from her.

"Turn around and I'll do your back." Ella turned around.

"Dude you have your pants on." she shrieked as his cold hand touched her back. "Do you sit with your hands in ice?" she pulled her shoulders up to her neck.

"This does smell nice." Sam put the bottle on the shelf next to the shower head and began to massage the soap into her back. She turned around and let the water run onto her back. She brought her shoulders up to her neck again and Sam laughed.

"You have the cutest laugh dude!" Ella playfully shoved him.

"You have to cutest nose!" he kissed her on the tip of the nose and she laughed. "Of all the things you could have said to me you tell me I have the cutest nose?" she winked at him.

"Ok then you have the cutest neck and lips" he began to kiss her neck then her lips.

"Anything else?" She sighed.

"And you don't mind cold showers." he looked right at her.

"Really?" she smirked playfully.

"Dude she worries too much." Dean whispered as Freya went to run a bath.

"She loves him Dean. It's part and parcel of a relationship." she threw her top and jeans on the bed from the door way.

"I know." Dean looked at the scars on her chest.

"They're ok Dean. Everything is." she walked towards him. He outstretched his arms and she walked into him. "Nothing bad is gonna happen!" she kissed him then walked back into the bathroom. She turned off the taps and finished getting undressed. She eased herself into the overflow of bubbles and laughed lying back. She heard the door open and opened her eyes. Dean walked in and knelt down next to the bath. "You already proposed." she said and he laughed.

"I know I'm not proposing again. I'm lonely." he sighed.

"Don't ever say that! You'll always have me Dean!" she sat up and he came closer. "Love you." he kissed her and she kissed him back.

"Know you do". Dean stood up and took off his jacket.

"What is that smell?" he hung the jacket on the door handle.

"Mango bubble bath!" Freya chirped. Dean kicked off his shoes and walked over to the bath.

"You ok in there?" he asked as he towered over her.

"Yeah." she nodded and he climbed in. "Dean!" she giggled as he sat down.

"What!" he leant forward and kissed her, pulling her with him when he sat back. "You have clothes on!" she laughed as he leant against the other side of the bath. "Well take them off then!"

"Your such a man-whore Sammy you know that!" Ella laughed as she dried her hair and Sam pulled on some dry jeans.

"yeah I know. And you're my little psycho slut!" she threw the towel at him.

"lets go and get some food." Ella pulled on her jacket. Sam pulled on his shirt. "what about them two next door?" he picked up the keys.

"they can get they're own!" Ella took Sam's hand as they walked out of the door.

"I never knew I could like a bath so much!" Dean joked as he kissed Freya on the shoulder.

"Well I think that's a record for the longest time spent in a bathtub." she wrapped her hand around his.

"What three hours?" Dean sounded surprised.

"Four and a half dude!" Freya turned and looked at him. Dean's eyes widened. "Come on stud we have to get breakfast!" She climbed out of the bath and he followed. "They two are all ready gone but if we hurry we could catch up." Freya put her underwear on and then her top and denims. Dean watched her as he got dressed.

"Come on then." he laughed as she stood up.

**Chapter 8 - This Is A Request For The Love Of My Life.**

**Three Weeks Later…**

The four of them were sitting in the café eating pancakes covered in syrup. It was a sort of routine they had fallen into since they had arrived. Ella was quiet and excused her self from the table. Freya went with her. "Dude what's up?" Freya perched herself on the washbasin of the bathroom and Ella looked at her.

"You should know you're royal psychicness!" Ella snapped.

"so he doesn't?" Freya put her hand on her shoulder.

"I haven't told him if that's what you meant." Ella's voice was almost a whisper.

"you have to." Freya smiled at her friend. "You know I love you. I'm always here for you. Me and you against the world. Right?" Freya held out her fist. Ella punched it and sighed.

"You and me against the world. And the Winchester Boys." She laughed.

"Oh I could take them on my own!" Freya jumped down. "Tell him! You Have to." she took Ella's arm and they walked out together.

"You ok babe?" Sam outstretched his arm.

"No. But I think I might be once we talk." Ella looked at Sam and he swallowed.

"Come on Dean I have something I need to get." she took Dean's hand and pulled him out of the booth.

"Ell, what is it babe?" Sam turned to face her.

"I'll understand if you don't want this but I will do this with or without you." Ella was taking deep breaths.

"What are you talking about." Sam was worrying.

"Sam, I'm pregnant." Ella said it and Sam's eyes grew wide.

"Wow." he whispered.

"Look I can--" Sam cut her off with a kiss.

"you wont do anything by your self. God I love you!" he pulled her into a hug. Ella squeaked and snuggled into him.

"how far along are you? I mean how much time do we have left?" Sam was suddenly panicking.

"dude I'm three weeks gone we have months to go yet!" she giggled as she stroked Sam's cheek.

It was a little after four when Sam and Ella got back to the motel and there was an envelope on the bed. Ella opened it and squealed. Sam rushed to her. "What is it?!" Sam sounded really concerned.

"she got us tickets and backstage passes!" Ella wrapped her arms around Sam's neck and kissed him.

"Tickets for what?!" Sam couldn't help the smile from spreading over his face at Ella's excitement.

"For MCR's privet gig tonight." Freya stood in the doorway. Ella squealed and ran to her. Nearly knocking her on her back only Dean caught her.

"I love You! I love You!" Ella nearly crushed all of Freya's ribs. Dean laughed and walked into the room. Sam looked at Ella who nodded then walked over to him. Sam was smiling and Dean was nervous.

"What?" he asked as Freya shut the door and walked over to Dean.

"We, uh, well we're having a baby." Sam's smile got wider and Dean's mouth Fell open. Freya clapped her hands and went to hug them and Dean followed.

"That's awesome dude." Dean said as Ella was jumping up and down.

"Dude enough!" Sam wrapped his arms around her. Freya took Dean's hand.

"ok not to spoil the party but I know who the little psycho who's gonna tie you up is." Freya looked at them,

"she's a groupie. Saw her today." Dean looked at Sam.

"Which means we can get her tonight." Ella smirked. Freya kinked an eyebrow and nodded.

They went to the backstage door and were ushered through straight away. Ella almost passed out when someone bumped into her. "Oh I'm sorry!" the man looked at her.

"Yea- yeah I'm ok, Mikey From My Chemical Romance!" she gushed Freya laughed and so did Mikey. Dean and Sam exchanged glances.

"Oh my God!" Freya grabbed someone as they walked passed and pulled them into a hug. The guy laughed and hugged her back. Everyone stared. "What? Everyone needs a little Bob love!" Freya smirked and Dean laughed.

"we have to go but we'll speak to you soon." Bob nodded and walked away. Mikey winked at Ella and followed.

"There it is!" Freya pointed out the girl.

"Dude this is a warehouse." Ella whispered as they followed the girl. Freya took a bottle out of her pocket and pretended to trip up. The liquid went flying over the girl and she sizzled. Dean looked on As Sam stepped in front of Ella and the things eyes shone black.

Mikey and Bob appeared and Freya smiled. Frank and Gerard appeared from the other corner and Ray opened the door and hit the girl to the floor with it. He went to pick her up!

"No! Holy fro don't touch her!" Freya sprang forward and started to recite something in Latin. The groups' eyes widened and they looked at each other. A black cloud poured from the girls mouth and Freya backed away.

"Dude who are you?" Mikey asked as the paramedics put the girl in the ambulance.

"you wouldn't understand." Freya smiled at them and Sighed.

"You ok?" Sam asked Ella as they made their was inside.

"Yeah, I am. Stop worrying!" She took his hand and kissed him on the lips.

"She's pregnant," Freya spoke and Mikey looked at her.

"How'd you know what I ……" Mikey trailed off and everyone laughed.

" Come on Ella lets go get some decent seats." Freya took Ella's arm.

"Hey you guys get stage side!" Ray Called after them and the girls walked back. Ella walked up to Ray and touched his hair.

"Sorry dude I've always wanted to do that!" she backed up and he laughed.

"come on we'll show you to you're seats." Mikey and Frank took Ella's hands and Bob and Ray walked either side of Freya. Dean followed.

"Em Gerard?" Sam tapped him.

"Yeah?" Gerard turned around.

"Could you do something for me?"

Ella and Freya cheered as the band finished 'Dead'. "Thanks guys you have been amazing tonight, I have a request for a very special lady and I want to bring her onstage to sing this to her," Gerard walked over to the side of the stage and took Ella's hand leading her onstage. Freya took Dean's hand and lent into him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her shoulder. Sam smiled as Ella climbed onto the stool Mikey had got for her. Gerard kneeled down in front of her and the music started. "This is for the love of my life, he said you'd get it." Gerard spoke as the intro played.

"_well I was there on the day they sold the cause for the queen and when the lights all went out we watched our life's on the screen. I hated the ending myself but it started with an alright scene……"_

**Chapter 9 - Take My Hand, Take My Whole Life Too.**

Four months Later

Ella laughed as Freya curled her hair. "I cant believe this is happening." Freya smiled at her friend.

"You deserve this you both do." Freya teased the curl with her comb.

"Who knows maybe you and Dean will do this some day." Ella took a sip of the coke that was sitting beside her on the dresser.

"Dude, you know that it wont happen. We're happy as we are." Freya sprayed hairspray on Ella's head.

"You need you're hair done as well," Ella checked hers in the mirror. "you should have been a hair dresser." She smirked as they swapped places. Freya smiled as Ella brushed her newly darkened hair and flicked it out with the straightners.

"I love you Ella." Freya looked into the mirror.

"I know you do and I love you too!" Ella pulled her friend into a hug.

"Come on dress time" Freya clapped as she got up. Ella smiled and walked over to the suit bag she had hanging on the door. Freya sat on the bed. Ella came out twenty minutes later.

"Zip me up will you?" Freya got off of the bed and zipped up the dress and walked back around to face Ella.

"You look stunning." Freya's eyes filled with tears.

"Don't!" Ella warned gently. "we said we wouldn't do that!" Freya wiped her eyes and hugged Ella.

"Come on! you too! move it!" Ella slapped Freya on the arm and Freya went to get her dress on. She opened the bathroom door and Ella put her arms out.

"Love you!" She squealed.

"Ok Something old?" Freya looked at Ella

"check. earrings." Ella looked into the mirror.

"Something new?"

"Dress and Shoes."

"Something borrowed."

"we don't have anything!" Ella looked alarmed.

"Dean has something we can borrow but it's at the church." Ella nodded. "Something blue?" Freya raised her eyebrows. "garter!" both girls said at the same time.

"Come on!" Freya took Ella outside and she nearly passed out. A horse and carriage were waiting for them. Freya helped her friend in and joined her. Then they set off.

Sam woke up and looked at Dean. "Morning." Dean chirped as Sam sat up.

"three hours to go you excited?" Dean sounded like a third grade cheerleader. Sam laughed.

"Yeah the giant moths in my stomach are doing back flips!" he swung his legs around.

"Sam. I'm proud of you, you know that right." Dean looked at him.

"Yeah Dean, what's all this about." He looked at his brother.

"Nothing just wanted you to know." Dean smiled and so did Sam.

"so what about you and Frey?" Sam asked as he made coffee.

"what about us?" Dean looked at him.

"Will you two be walking down the aisle any time soon?" Sam sat on the table.

"Maybe, we're happy as we are." Dean stood up. "I'm gonna get showered ok?" he closed the bathroom door. Half an hour Dean came out of the bathroom in a morning suit and was ready to go. Sam laughed.

"I need to go get dressed!" He headed to the bathroom. Three quarters of an hour later Sam appeared. Dean nodded and Sam handed him the rings. "Do not loose them Dean!" he commanded.

"I wont!" Dean reassured him as they went out to the car. "This is gonna be great." Dean closed the car door and drove out of the parking lot.

Sam and Dean arrived at the church and Dean's cell rang. "Hello? Oh hey… 'k I'll get him inside… see you when you get here… love you too…bye" Dean placed the Cell into his pocket. "ok, come on in!" Dean laughed and walked into the church.

Freya and Ella pulled up outside the church and the driver helped them out. "Where's Dean I need to ask him something." Ella looked at Freya.

"No you don't. Dean's not giving you away." Ella looked at Freya.

"Well I don't want to give myself away!" Ella put her hands on her stomach. "You wont have to. Look it's Dean and I's present to you guys." Freya looked around the carriage.

"what is?" Ella looked at her.

"You wont be giving yourself away." Freya looked over Ella's head.

"Because I'm going to do it if you'll have me." the voice came from behind her. Ella spun around.

"Oh My God! Uncle Rodger!" Ella ran into his arms and Freya smiled.

"HI Ella!" she looked down.

"Mum! Haylyn!" she ran to give them a hug and Freya smiled.

"We should go in!" Haylyn walked towards Freya and Freya gave her a bouquet of red tulips as Ella's mum handed her a necklace.

The music started and Sam took a deep breath. "You sure you want to do this?" Dean asked

"Yeah. I've never been more certain of anything." Sam nodded and Dean turned around. His eyes nearly popped out of his head as Haylyn walked in front of Freya. He smiled at Freya in her dress. It was a floor length, square halter neck, fitted at the torso and opening out as it made it's way down her tanned body.

The dark red brought out her complexion and made her eyes look eyen more magical. She winked at Dean as she and Haylyn stepped up onto the step. Sam turned around and all the air left his chest. Ella was wearing a brilliant white, satin, strapless floor length dress.

His eyes were drawn to the diamantes around the bump that was starting to form. Ella held a bunch of Red tulips and White lilies and Sam smiled as Rodger walked her up to him. Before Sam and Ella knew it they were exchanging rings.

"You may now kiss your bride." the priest said and Sam tilted Ella's head to his. Everyone cheered as they kissed and walked away. Haylyn took her mum's hand and Freya took Dean's arm.

They took a few pictures and had food. Soon enough it was time for the first dance. Sam and Ella made their way to the floor.

' _wise men say, Only fools rush in_

_But I cant help falling in love with you.'_

Sam took Ella's hand and held her close. "I love you." he whispered into her mass of curls.

"I love you too Sam. Thank you!" She rested her head on his chest.

'_Shall I stay? Would it be a sin?_

_If cant help falling in love with you.'_

Ella and Sam looked so graceful and in love on the floor that Dean thought he was going to cry. Haylyn was swaying along and Freya took out a lighter. She lit it and started to sway.

' _like a river flows, surely to the sea,_

_Darling so it goes something's are meant to be'_

Dean took the lighter from Freya's hand and gave it to Rodger. "You shouldn't play with fire!" he wrapped his arms around her.

"sorry." she sighed.

'_take my hand, take my whole life too_

_Cause I cant help falling in love with you.'_

Dean took Freya's hand and led her out onto the floor. She practically melted into him as they swayed. She rested her head on his shoulder and he tilted his head. She kissed his neck and then the two couples kissed at the exact same time.

**Chapter 10 - Naughty Fire!**

'_Say it's true, there's nothing like me and you_

_I'm not alone tell me you feel it too._

_And I would run away, I would run away yeah. yeah, I would run away_

_I would run away with you'_

"You two newly weds go have fun! It's just a weekend!" Freya hugged Ella as Dean shut the boot of the Impala.

"You have everything you need." Dean walked over to Freya.

"come back by Monday and maybe you can help us hunt?" Freya kinked an eyebrow as Ella hugged her again. "Take care!" Dean and Freya waved as the Impala pulled out of the car park.

Sam stroked Ella's head as she slept with her head on his shoulder. She shifted position and he switched on the radio quietly. The Corrs - Runaway played softly and Sam kissed Ella on the head. She started to sing along and Sam smiled as she ran her fingers down his arm and through his. He shifted so she could lie more comfortably against him. " how are you feeling you want to stop again?" he asked as she cuddled into him.

"no I'm ok Sam." she whispered sleepily.

"well we're nearly there!" Sam pulled her lips to his in a tender kiss.

'_Cause I am falling in love with you_

_I'm never gonna stop falling in love with you.'_

Sam took the bags into the cabin. It was exactly how Ella's mum had said it would be. The red tulips were outside and there was a bunch between the door and door handle, she smiled as she walked inside. Sam put the bags down. Ella walked over and sat on the couch. Sam smiled at the fireplace. Ella went into her hand bag and took out the note Freya had slipped in. "'To True Love'." Sam looked at her. She smiled as she read the letter.

"It's from Dean and Frey. It's…God I love them!" she let the tear fall. Sam hugged her and kissed the top of her head.

"I'll go get some wood." Ella nodded and sat back.

' _close the door, lay down upon the floor_

_And by candle light make love to me through the night.'_

Sam brought the wood back and smiled when he walked through the door. Ella had covered the place with candles and had strawberries out on a plate. Sam put the wood and started the fire. He took off his jacket and sat down in the rug next to Ella. She nuzzled into Sam and pulled the blanket around them. "I could get used to this." she said as Sam pulled her round so she was sitting on his lap.

"Yeah well, baby will make three in a few months." he whispered as he placed his hand on her ever-growing bump. The baby kicked and Sam laughed. Ella moved and Sam looked at her. She dragged her hand bag down and rummaged through it and took out another envelope.

"Remember that scan I went for when you and Dean had to go hunt?" Sam nodded as she snuggled into him again. "well I have something to tell you," she opened the envelope.

"I don't want to know what baby is!" he closed his eyes.

"no Sam look." she commanded softly. He opened one eye then the other. "Ella? Why does our kid have four arms and four legs and two heads?" he looked from the picture to her and back again.

"Because we have two." she closed her eyes and Sam gasped.

"Two?" he pulled her into a tight hug. Ella opened her eyes and looked at him. "You think we can cope?" she looked hard at him.

"well we have put up with Dean and Freya for the past almost a year." Sam joke as he kissed her on her cheek. "and we have they're help anyway. don't worry well be just fine." Sam kissed her again and she moved laying down pulling him with her.

Sam sat with Ella wrapped up In his arms and watched into the fire. Ella ran her hands over his arms and onto his which were on her bump. "Sam what do you want? Boy or girl?" Ella leant against him.

"I want two healthy babies and a healthy wife." he kissed the back of her head and she sighed.

"If it's a boy we don't call him Dean!" Sam joked and Ella laughed "and girls don't get called Freya!" they both laughed.

"What do you think we should call them then?" Ella asked as Sam slid down and onto his back.

"How about Heidi for a girl and Mikey for a boy?" he asked as he stroked her hair.

"Dude we're having two!" she kissed his chest.

"Fine then! How about Harry and Hayden for boys and Kelsey and Cassie for girls?" he stroked her back and took her hand in his.

"Umm hmm." she answered and he pulled her closer.

"Love you." he kissed her hand.

"Umm hmm." he laughed and she smiled. As long as we have each other nothing else matters he thought. Completely unaware what the next few months would hold in store for him. Ella knew, however, and watched the letter slowly burn on the fire.

**Chapter 11 - Before My Life Made A Choice.**

Freya and Dean were in the motel room waiting for Sam and Ella to come back. "Do you think she's told him?" Freya asked as she looked out of the window for the millionth time.

"No. but does it matter?" Dean walked over to her.

"Does it matter? Of course it matters Dean! He'll go spare!" she turned round and glared at him.

"Can we not fight over this?" he sighed and she walked over to him.

"I'm sorry Dean." he hugged her close.

"I love you, I always will." he kissed her on the head.

"Dean it's ok. Everything will work out ok. I promise, lets not waste it." she gazed up at him and he kissed her. Sam opened the door and they smiled at him. Ella walked over and lay down on the bed. "that bad huh?" Freya asked as she walked over to give Ella a hug.

"Every ten minutes like clock work." Sam sighed as he put the bags down. Freya looked at Ella's stomach.

"Devil child!" she mocked the throwing of holy water and Sam laughed.

"Devil Children." Freya sat up and Dean spun round

"there's more than 1?". Sam laughed as Dean walked over and looked at Ella's stomach from practically every angle.

"Yeah Dean there are two!" Ella sat up and Freya smiled. Sam walked over and handed Ella water. "should it be this bad?" she asked as Freya fluffed her pillows. "Yeah it should be there is two devil childs in there!". Ella laughed then pushed by Freya into the bathroom. Dean screwed his face up and Freya closed her eyes. "ok that one eats nothing!" she pointed to the bathroom door. Sam walked over and knocked.

"You ok?"

"umm hmm!" Ella's voice echoed and Dean looked out of the window.

"We're gonna go next door." Freya got up "call us if you need anything!"

"he knows there's something." Dean mused as he sat down on the bed and lay back. Freya shut the door and sighed.

"he doesn't Dean." she tossed the keys on the table and shook her head.

"This sucks." he whispered and Freya looked at him.

" It's not that bad Dean." he sat up and stared at her.

"it's not that bad? Are you for real!?" he exclaimed.

"Dean! Shush! We'll find a clause in the contract somewhere! I thought we said we wouldn't argue about this!" he stood up as she placed her hands on her hips. Dean got up and walked over.

"I can't help it! This is scaring me!" he looked straight into her eyes.

"Dean you can't mess with fate! It's gonna happen so we have to deal ok!" she saw the fear and the tears forming in his massively beautiful green/brown eyes. "Dean I love you nothing, especially this, will ever change that." she took his hands in hers. "I'm here dude and I'm always gonna be." she kissed him lightly on the lips and pulled him in for a massive hug.

He sighed into her neck before kissing it, he felt her smile on his cheek. He moved upwards before getting to her lips and smothered her in kisses. He slowly walked backwards not stopping kissing her and fell onto the bed pulling her down with him. She smiled into the kiss. He needed her. More than ever. She knew and wanted to assure him that everything would be ok. She would never leave him, never stop loving him, never not need him.

She sat astride him taking his over-shirt off. His fingers gripped onto her hips like they had done so many times before. She ran her fingers though his hair and rested her forehead against his breathing him in. Her lips touched his forehead, then his lips in a gentle kiss.

Dean held her in his arms and felt her breath on his chest. She ran her hand back and forth across his chest and sighed. He kissed her head. If he spoke to her at this point then he would have cried. He had never loved anyone as much as he loved her. He held her closer and she kissed his chest.

He traced his name over her back and she lifted her head. He closed his eyes hoping that she wouldn't notice the tears in them. She gently stoked his face. He opened his eyes and looked into hers. They sparkled the same way they had done in that motel room on they night that they had first met. Dean gently touched her lips with his and knew that at least for just now everything would be ok.

Ella lay down on the bed and Sam sighed. "You sure your ok?" he asked as she snuggled into him.

"Sam I'm five moths pregnant this is to be expected of course I'm ok." she tucked her head into the crook of his neck and he smiled. "I love you Sam you know that right?" she asked as she sat so her legs were across his.

"Of course I do Ell, what's wrong sweetheart?" he moved his head so he could look in her striking blue eyes.

"I would never to anything to intentionally hurt you know that?" Ella stared at him.

"Ella you're scaring me what's wrong?" Sam searched her eyes for clues to what was going on and found only fear and sadness. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her head.

"nothing I just…I had the worst dream last night and you hated me and left me and--" Sam raised his finger to her lips.

"shush, sweetheart all it was, was a bad dream." her pulled her close and she sighed. Tears streamed her cheeks. "Ella I promised you and I vowed to you that we're together forever." he took her hand and she held in the sobbing. She nodded weakly into his chest and he smiled.

She hated lying to him but what could she do. Well she wasn't exactly lying, she just wasn't telling him _everything. _What he didn't know couldn't hurt him. Well at this point in time anyway.

**Chapter 12- Only The Good…**

"A zombie?" Dean looked at Sam who was sitting at the lap top. Freya laughed from the bed where she and Ella were folding baby clothes and putting them in a bag with other baby things.

"that thing on the inside of the coffin was some kind of Greek ritual!" Sam stated from the table.

"your not joking?" Ella looked at him,

"oh yeah that's Sammy's joking face!" Dean grinned hitting Sam on the shoulder. Sam shook his head.

"k then how'd we waste it?" Ella asked as Freya zipped up the bag and picked it up. Dean flashed his cocky smile.

"Silver bullets?" he stated matter-of-factly. Freya burst into uncontrollable laughter and fell onto the bed. Dean pouted.

"Oh that is sweet and the funniest thing I think I have ever heard in the history of funny things!" tears we're streaming her face as she rolled all over the bed. Ella found herself laughing at Freya's laugh and Sam was laughing too. Dean was struggling to keep a straight face. "dude you stake them to their grave beds!" Dean started to laugh as well and Freya walked over to him. "I love you!" she kissed him on the cheek and walked out to the impala.

"Ella I've said this once and I'm not saying this again!" Freya stood hands on hips in front of Ella. "You are NOT coming in fact I'm not going!" Ella pouted as Freya put her arms around her and walked her backwards to the chair. Sam and Dean walked into the room and Sam sighed.

"I want to come with you Sam." Ella pouted from the chair.

"Dude you are eight months gone there is no way in hell you are coming with us." Sam walked over to the chair and Ella stood up. He wrapped his arms around her and looked down to her. "I love you and I'll be back soon." he kissed her on the head then the lips. Freya walked over to Dean.

"Do I get a goodbye kiss?" she wrapped her arms around him and she caught a flicker of hurt in those eyes. "Well Ella got one and I want one!" she kissed him full on the lips and he kissed her back. "see you when you get back." she hugged him then restrained Ella again.

Four hours later the boys returned and knocked on the door. Ella ran to answer it and Freya looked up. They boys walked in and Freya got up. They looked tired and sore. Dean had a gash above his right eye and Sam had a bruise forming on his left cheek bone. Freya took Dean's hand and smiled.

"I'm gonna go patch this one up. You need anything Gimme a call 'kay?" she hugged Ella and patted Sam's shoulder before taking Dean next door.

Sam shrugged out of his jacket and Ella walked into the bathroom. Sam followed her and smiled when she tuned the taps on and put the stopper in.

"I don't know what I would do without you, you know that?" he sighed and she smiled at him. Sam walked over and she stood up. He wrapped his arms around her. "You gonna join me?" he kinked an eyebrow.

"I might." she kissed him and turned the taps off. He sighed and got undressed. He stepped by her and climbed into the water. The smell of the strawberry bubble bath assaulted his senses just like the shower gel in LA eight months ago. Ella perched herself on the edge of the bath and picked up the sponge. She slowly started to get rid of the dried blood from Sam's body.

"what's going around in that pretty head of yours huh?" he asked leaning into her touch as she wiped his shoulder.

"I'm just worried Sam, what if we can't cope?" she looked into his eyes and he smiled.

"we are gonna be just fine!" he took her hand and squeezed it gently.

" I love you," she breathed leaning her head against his.

"I know baby and I love you too but you have to relax this isn't good for you or the babies." he kissed her softly and slowly. Ella felt the tears the she had been holding back make the inevitable journey down her face. Sam pulled back and she laughed slightly. "there's something else Ella. Talk to me." he tilted her face to his.

"there's nothing I guess I'm just over emotional right now." she looked at him and he let it go. Sam knew there was something she wasn't telling him. Maybe because he had been dreaming it for the past few days?

Freya opened the door and walked inside. Dean followed and closed the door behind them. He took hold of her and pulled her close to him. " I don't want this to happen Frey, I'm as scared as hell." he made a trail of kisses up her neck and behind her ear. She tilted her head back so she was resting it on his shoulder.

"Don't be, I'm here and always will be" she turned into his arms and wrapped her arms around him tightly. She kissed him. When they broke apart he looked into her eyes. Eyes he could - did - get lost in. Whatever he needed- whether it be love, trust, reassurance, need, want - would be there sparkling in her eyes. She took his hand and pushed him down onto the bed and he smiled.

Freya went to get the first aid kit from the bathroom. She came back and sat next to him. She poured some antiseptic disinfectant onto a cloth and placed it gently against his head. He winced and she stroked his cheek. He smiled and totally relaxed. She was his painkiller.

He had her and everything was going to be ok. He would always have her no matter what. She kissed the spot where the cloth was and he sighed. Affectionately, she smoothed a plaster onto his cheek and he wrapped his arms around her. She smiled at him as he snuggled into her. Freya moved so she could hold him closer to her. She rested her head on his. "dude I love it when you get like this." she whispered as she moved up the bed to rest against the headboard taking him with her.

"Hurt?" he looked at her confusion shining in is eyes and she giggled.

"no, defenceless! You completely let that guard of your's down around me." she pulled him into her and he tightened his grip on her. She felt his tears on her neck as he nuzzled against her.

"It's ok Dean." she kissed his head then his face and down to his lips. She slipped down the bed and pulled him down with her. She pushed the jacket off of his shoulders and he pinned her beneath him. She knew all these feelings would come back. This was going to kill her to leave him all over again.

**Chapter 13 - …Die Young.**

Freya woke up on top of Dean and kissed his chest. Her stomach hurt like hell and she wanted to be sick. A tear ran down onto his chest and his hand ran up and down her back. " I love you Dean." her voice was cracking and cut through him. He held her as she broke down in his arms and did his best to hold back the tears. He slowly sat up and held her against him.

"I love you too baby, it's going to be ok," he was reassuring himself as much as reassuring her. Dean squinted through the curtains and Smiled. "it's raining" he whispered into her hair and she looked around from his shoulder out of the window. The Impala was speckled with little droplets of water. She smiled absently and hugged him to her.

"Ella's gonna have the babies tomorrow." she went to write her name on his chest and lent off of him. She smiled and he laughed.

"how long did it take you to notice that?" he stroked her cheek. He had gotten her name tattooed over his heart. " now you'll always be in my heart." she raised her eyes to meet his and lent into him.

" Officially a Winchester girl." she kissed his shoulder and he looked at her. "I'm slow?" she looked at him.

"don't bring up the Sam/Ella thing again that was ages ago!" he pouted.

"You look like a girl when you do that but I was meaning this." she lent back again and he noticed the gun on her hip. It was a Winchester and had his name on the handle. He smiled and the tear he had been holding back rolled down his cheek. "C'mon dude! What did we say last night?" she tilted his chin and he looked at her.

"hey you've had your moment and I want one!" he laughed into her touch and she kissed his head. He pulled her close for a hug and inhaled her. He wasn't sure how many more of these moment he would get so he set out to grab them with both hands.

Sam rolled over into the spot Ella should have been and his eyes opened. He felt around in the empty bed and sat bolt upright. "I'm here Sammy it's ok." she spoke softly as she watched the rain. Sam got up and walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Any day now," she smiled them kissed her shoulder. She smiled as the tears began to fall. Sam turned her around and looked at her.

"You have to talk to me Ella. I'm not falling for the whole 'just hormones' line again!" he held her firmly and looked at her.

" I.. it's… you'll find out tomorrow ok. Lets just get ready for tomorrow." she looked right back at him.

"Why Ella? What's happening tomorrow?" he pulled her closer and sighed. "I'm having the babies." she placed her head on his chest.

"how'd you know?" he asked tenderly.

"Freya told me." she snuggled into his warmth.

"What else did Freya tell you?" he asked softy. She looked at him.

"I know about your nightmares Sam. And so does she…"

**Chapter 14 - Time After Time.**

'_Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick _

_and think of you_

_Caught up in circles of confusion_

_Is nothing new.'_

Ella grabbed Sam's hand. "Should it hurt this god damn much!" she yelled as another contraction ripped through her body. The nurse laughed as they helped her onto the bed. "where is she?" Ella gasped as Sam stroked her head.

"I called her she'll be here soon." he soothed. Ella screamed out in pain and Sam winced. He hated seeing her like this, hated the thought she was in so much pain. The nurse offered her gas and oxygen but she refused.

"I want Freya where is she!" Ella yelped in pain again.

'_Flashback -- Warm nights --_

_Almost left behind_

_Suitcases of memories_

_Time after --'_

Dean held Freya close to him as they stood outside the hospital at the Impala. She felt his warm breath on her neck and his tears on her cheek. "Don't do this Dean," she looked at him and wiped them away. "Your about to get two little people to take care of!" she looked deep into his eyes.

"I love you more then you'll ever know" he sighed as those sparkling eyes made him calm down and relax completely. Dean closed his eyes.

"I'm always here," she placed her hand over his heart. "You made sure of that!" she giggled and hugged him again. "Lets go, they need support more than ever right now." he gripped her hand tightly as she led him to the ward.

'_sometimes you picture me--_

_I'm walking too far ahead_

_You're calling to me I cant hear _

_What you've said."_

"Come on breathe you're doing really well" the midwife was beginning to get rather patronising. The nurse looked at the midwife and flashed her a look.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"Your wife's blood pressure is rather high, she may not make it through this" the nurse whispered as she took Sam to one side.

"she'll be fine" Freya said as she walked into the room and over to Ella. Sam looked at her.

"Freya knows everything" Dean shrugged.

'_then you say_

_Go slow_

_I fall behind_

_The second hand unwinds'_

"ok one big push" the nurse was watching as Ella's heart rate doubled then almost tripled. Sam was watching the monitor too and was pulled from the fear when he heard crying. Ella laughed as the nurse held a baby in her arms.

"It's a little boy." she said and Sam laughed. Ella screamed out in pain again as another contraction shook through her already fragile body.

"Ok push for me again." the grip on Sam's hand tightened and he thought she had broken it. "ok good girl one more push and it'll be all over." Ella yelled and Sam winced. The room was filled with more crying as the nurse looked on at the monitor in shock. She should have went into cardiac arrest by now.

"It's a girl." Ella began to sob and Sam's face was streamed with tears.

"we did it. You did it baby. I love you." he kissed her head as the nurse brought both babies over to them.

'_If you're lost you can look and you will find me_

_Time after time_

_If you fall I will catch you ill be waiting_

_Time after time.'_

Dean stoked Freya's hair as they waited for news in the waiting room. "the last time I was in here was when you we're rushed to theatre that night." he whispered softly.

"dude good memories not those kind!" she sat up and smiled at him.

"I'm always with you. Always have been always will be ok." she thumbed his cheek and he lent into the touch. He took her left hand and entwined his fingers through hers. "I love you Dean Winchester." she said.

"I love you too Freya Winchester." he kissed her hand where her ring was.

"think they'll hate us for not inviting them?" she knelt on the floor in front of him and placed her hand on his knee.

"they were away in some country cottage they'll understand."

'_after my picture fades and darkness has _

_Turned to grey_

_Watching through the windows --your wondering _

_If I'm ok.'_

Freya cradled the baby boy in her arms. "hey Little man. You're gonna be just fine you have the best people in the world to look after you." she cooed and Sam laughed,

"Your so modest." he joked. Dean was holding the little girl and Sam was holding Ella. "Let's take these two through to the nursery." Sam said as he walked over to Freya. Dean nodded and followed Sam out of the room. Ella started to cry.

"You didn't tell him?" Freya cuddled Ella. She shook her head and Freya kissed it.

"Love you thank you for everything." she sobbed.

"Hey I'd do anything for you I told you that." Ella noticed the band of gold on Freya's finger and began to violently sob. Freya held her close and gently rocked her to sleep.

"Visiting hours are over. It's time" the nurse said from the doorway and Freya got up and walked out of the room.

'_Secrets Stolen from deep inside_

_The drum beats out of time'_

**Chapter 15 - Life Will Never Ever Be The Same.**

Six months later…

"Come on lets go see Aunt Freya!" Sam said as he held his daughter in his arms. Ella picked up their son and walked up the path.

"Hey You." Dean said softly. Ella's eyes filled with tears. Dean touched the cold white stone and knelt down in front of it. "bet your having fun huh?" he joked as he traced the letters of her name like he used to. He stood up and took the little girl from Sam who wrapped an arm around Ella.

"you never got to find out their names." she sniffed and wiped her tears. "the little boy is called Louis because it's the closest to your middle name as possible and your niece is called Freya. After the woman who gave up her life to protect her and her brother," Ella reached out for the stone and touched it. Dean looked everywhere. He wasn't going to cry. He looked at the stone and read it.

**Freya Louise Winchester**

**Born 24th February 1979**

**Died 2nd November 2007**

**Much loved wife, friend and aunt**

**Gone but never forgotten.**

**Sleep tight Angel.**

Dean inhaled and smelt her perfume. He twisted the band of gold around his finger and looked at the trees. Ella couldn't take it anymore and Sam took her and the children to the to the car. Dean went into his back pocket and took out an envelope. He had found the letter on his pillow this morning but never opened it. He didn't want to. He felt her stand beside him and he sighed. He slowly opened the letter and began to read.

_Hey Dean,_

_Bet you miss me. Dude Satan is sick of me already! Dean I need you to stay strong for Them. They need you. I'm always with you and I love you. God I miss you but I know you cant be where I am right now because that kinda defies the point of my leaving._

_Do not stand by my grave and weep_

_I am not there I do not sleep._

_I am a thousand winds that blow_

_I am a diamond glint in the snow_

_I am the sunlight on ripened grain_

_I am the gentle autumn rain._

_When you awake in the morning hush_

_I am the swift uplifting rush_

_Of quiet birds in circling flight_

_I am the soft star shine at night_

_Do not stand by my grave and cry_

_I am no there I DID NOT DIE!_

_I love you baby and always will. I guess I'll see you when you get here right. You never told me how nice your mum was! Anyway I guess I need to go people to watch over and all that. Love you husband._

_Freya xxx_

He knew she was there with him watching him. He smiled and out the letter in his pocket. "see you soon sweet heart." he kissed his fingers then touched the stone, walking off to the impala. Freya smiled and put her hands on her hips.

She walked with him to the car and looked at the kids in the backseat with Sam. She reached out and touched Dean's hand before he opened the door slowly letting go. She didn't want to let him go but she had to. She had to cross over and he had to stay here and look after them. She smiled as he got in the car. She watched them drive away and turned and walked into the sunshine.

The car journey was silent and Dean had to do something or he would probably crash the car because of a mental break down. Ella sighed and turned side on in the seat and snuggled down putting her Ipod on. Dean smiled and Sam grinned from his laptop. Dean turned on the radio. "_ok this next song is for Dean from his wife so Dean if your listening this one__'__s for you__…'__there you go flashing fever from your eyes__…"_Dean smiled at the radio and knew she was out there. Ella's Ipod changed to disenchanted and she smiled. "Dude you're in Bambi by the way!" Flashed up and Sam's laptop screen and he laughed.

"You were serious when you said you were gonna haunt my ass weren't you." he giggled and Dean looked at the sky.

"love you" he whispered to himself and the radio station changed. Plain white T's Hey there Delilah came on just at the part she would have wanted him to hear and he knew he wasn't alone anymore.

_" You be good and Don't you miss me."_


End file.
